


Loneliness Lurks in the Mind of the Broken

by Fluffy_Ass_Socks (Luxurious_Pixeled_Lullimons)



Category: Desolation of Smaug - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom!Smaug, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Others may be added later - Freeform, Sorta rapey, Title had nothing to do with anything, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxurious_Pixeled_Lullimons/pseuds/Fluffy_Ass_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo may as well have just walked into hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abort

**Author's Note:**

> Computer is still wonky, wrote this by phone ^.^ Plan to add chapters but as you know, I'm shit with updates. Unless you don't know, then don't tell anyone .>

Bilbo slapped a hand over his mouth. Fuck. His heavy breathing came to a halt as the drake came into view, terrifying his little body to the core. 

 

"Ah, there you are, thief." Smaug purred _-purred-_ , pleased with his findings. 

 

The fire began to brew in his chest, and this is when Bilbo slipped the ring on, hurdling to The side as a massive flame burned the path where he once stood. He clapped a hand over his mouth once more, his senses threatening to stop and his body to collapse. He watched the drake pass him, seemingly not knowing where he was. But as Smaug had almost passed, his tail came out from nowhere, knocking the pile of gold over from Where Bilbo had been hidden. He gasped as he was nearly thrown to the other side of the room, landing in another pile. With it's newly acclaimed weight, it started to topple, causing Bilbo to fall head over heels down, ending with his shoulder cracking against the side of a solid gold trinket. Bilbo cried out, and this is what gave him away. 

 

Smaug came into view again, but he would but pass Bilbo again, right? Wrong. Bilbo lay stock still as the drake pulled the loosened ring from the tip of his finger using two very precise claws before inspecting it. Bilbo was too terrified to even ponder the idea of righting himself. Smaug soon tossed the ring aside, Bilbo's eyes following it as it landed on another massive pile, never to be seen again, most likely. 

 

"A very dangerous trinket you hold, little thief." 

 

All Bilbo could do was stare wide-eyed, terrified. Smaug seemed to scowl, scooping him up from the trinkets of which he lay. Bilbo yelped, struggling to pull away from the grasp, when he was lifted, high into the air, now eye level with Smaug's snout. Bilbo whimpered. 

 

"You ponder here for one reason and one reason only, am I correct?" 

 

Bilbo gulped, weakly struggling against his captor's paw. Smaug growled, displeased as he dropped Bilbo from the great height. Bilbo screamed as he fell, luckily landing on a thin layer of wolf fur. He could do nothing more but curl into The fur, staring up at Smaug, absolutely terrified. 

 

"I suggest you answer when I question you, understood?" 

 

Bilbo whimpered, pushing back against the furs as far as humanly possible. After a heavy silence, Smaug sighed, closing his tail around the vicinity from where Bilbo lay. He soon closed in so that his tail encased the furs, so close that Bilbo was able to feel the heat radiating from him. Bilbo was practically cowering in fear, his only means of protection tossed away uselessly. Smaug's snout snaked its way down to Bilbo's face, causing mountains worth of humid, heavy steam to come in humongous waves over Bilbo's form. He coughed, trying to clear the soot from his lungs, officially unsuccessful. 

 

  
_"Understood?"_ Smaug's voice pierced the foggy air with alarming strength. 

 

Bilbo tried to speak, anything, but his mouth would fill with unbearable carbon dioxide if he were to open it. He nodded, hoping Smaug understood. He did. Smaug purred, curling his tail tighter, restricting Bilbo's space so much so that he had to stand, face the unbearable heat and lack of oxygen. Another wave overcame him, causing him to drop to his knees painfully. 

 

"Please-Smaug-the stupendous, I--need oxygen it I-if I--" he stopped, light-headed was taking over, his mind overflowing with soot. 

 

Smaug didn't have any mercy, relentlessly covering Bilbo in hoards of smoke. Bilbo's little lungs couldn't take it. He had no oxygen-the corners of his vision blurring substantially. Soon, he was drifting into unconsciousness, sure he wouldn't wake to see the light of day. 

 

* * *

When Bilbo awoke-surprisingly-he thought he was dreaming, this whole adventure had been a wondrous, terrible dream, but how wrong he was. He coughed, the remnants of soot still housing itself in his lungs. He heard a booming chuckle -not as booming as it should be- echo through out the massive cavern of treasures, startling him to full consciousness. He looked up to find a looming figure, too small to be a dragon and too big to be Thorin. The figure stepped from the shadows, letting Bilbo marvel in all his glory. 

 

He was elf-sized, he had pointed ears with crimson horns above them, not to mention an unruly set of curls lain upon his head as hair. His fingernails were replaced with claws, crimson wings jutted from his back, fangs sharper than all the spears of the land. A tail protruded from Smaug's tailbone, just above his bottom. His eyes, god his eyes. Reptilian along with the scaling skin around the corners of his form. All crimson, almost all. Bilbo willed himself to look away, but he could not spare himself the glance of looking below the belt at Smaug's well-endowed manhood. He whimpered at its size. It was so-thick, long, and he was already half-hard. From what? Watching Bilbo sleep? Bilbo shivered, pushing back against the bear-like furs that he had been lain on. He tried to scrabble upward using his hands, but found them to be tied behind his back, along with a makeshift cloth stuffed unceremoniously into his mouth, covered with a piece of off-cut linen. He tested the gag, whimpering at how wide it opened his jaw. Smaug purred. 

 

He stepped close, into Bilbo's personal space, his pronged tongue flicking out to wet his plump Cupid's bow lips. Bilbo gulped. 

 

"I must teach you well, if you are to be spared as my treasure. I hope you understand."

 

Bilbo nodded, Smaug continued on teasingly, "You are such a naughty little halfling, aren't you?"

 

Bilbo eyes widened, about to protest, and ask how Smaug knew he was a hobbit, when Smaug's hand came down to hold Bilbo's chin tightly, nearly crushing it in his grip. Surprisingly, the claws did not come into play. Smaug growled. 

 

"Do you have memory loss? You came into my mountain, woke me, then dare to try and steal something from me, thief?" He hissed, fingers tightening against his jaw. 

 

Bilbo shook his head frantically, not keen on having his jaw broken because he hadn't answered. 

 

  
_"LIAR!"_ Smaug exclaimed, his other hand coming down upon Bilbo's throat, the hand on his chin lifting as his left squeezed at his throat tightly. 

 

Bilbo gasped, the Gag already constricting his breath enough, now that he was going to be strangled to death, he couldn't breath at all. He didn't want to die, the tears prickled at the corner of his eyes until they got too heavy, falling down his cheeks. He gasped uselessly as the hands tightened, sure they wouldn't yield even if they wanted to. The lack of oxygen started to blur his vision again, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. He heard Smaug chuckle, angering Bilbo that he could actually be enjoying this. 

 

The next thing that happened surprised Bilbo the most-the claws lifted. Bilbo gasped and sputtered, trying to regain repose. As his breathing started to calm Bilbo heard Smaug's chuckling again, angering him even more. He thought he was the Master of Bilbo's life, did he? Decide whether Bilbo should live or die? If this Gag was off, Bilbo would give him a mouthful. Not caring of the consequences, Bilbo lifted his leg, kicking Smaug straight in the stomach, knocking him back momentarily. He was satisfied, until Smaug got up, looming over him again. 

 

Smaug growled, obviously enraged. He grabbed Bilbo's cheeks with one hand, claws now digging in monstrously close to his eyes. 

 

"You dare lay such an unworthy act of negativity upon me?! I kept you alive, you should be grateful that I have not devoured every morsel of what you once were!" Smaug roared, raising his hand to slap Bilbo across the face.

 

Bilbo cried out, waiting for the sting, the pain--none came. He opened his eyes, looking up at the looming shadow. He was, smirking? Bilbo huffed, furrowing his brow in annoyance and anger. The slap never came.  Smaug shrugged. 

 

"You will learn to respect me."

 

And with that, Smaug moved one hand to Bilbo's neck, not pushing hard enough to stop air from coming in, but enough to constrict it. He gasped as Smaug's other hand came down to run along his side, gentle as a butterfly. He squirmed, only stopping when the hand around his neck held tighter, wielding a struggle to be useless. Bilbo was still crying, the horrible realization coming into play.  He was going to be Smaug's plaything for as long as he found viable, then be slaughtered. Smaug purred, leaning in to lap at Bilbo's tears. Bilbo growled. 

 

"I don't like your tone." Smaug stated, casually tightening his grip. 

 

Bilbo was still able to breathe, but any movement to cause him to gag. Bilbo whined, helplessly frightened. 

 

"Where's that courage, little thief? Have I reduced you to this?" Smaug asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. 

 

Bilbo closed his eyes, only to be told otherwise. Bilbo opened them again hesitantly, 'earning' a gentle kiss on his cheek. How he just wanted to disappear. Why did he agree to this-he'd rather die then-ah! Bilbo's eyes widened larger than saucers as Smaug's claws started to slip the buttons from his coat off. Bilbo was helpless to stop it. He whined again, desperate to have Smaug as far away from him as possible, though his beauty was captivating. His breath quickened as his coat was ripped from him, following his shirt and suspenders. He whined, his only article of clothing left on him were his trousers. He gasped as a ghost of a forked tongue traveled to his left nipple, bucking desperately to get it off. Smaug was unyielding, instead holding his grip firm, moving one hand to toy with the gag. 

 

"Shall I undo the linen? Do I want to hear your voice?" Smaug thought out loud. 

 

Bilbo jumped hopefully, only to be shot down with the hand on his neck. Maybe he could persuade Smaug otherwise if he had the use of his voice. As Smaug started to untie his gag, Bilbo grew wide-eyed, hopeful. As the gag was thrown to the side, Bilbo coughed, opening his mouth to speak when he was halted by a squeeze to his throat. 

 

"You are not to speak unless thanking me, answering me, or with my permission, understood?" 

 

Bilbo looked to the side as he responded with a meek, 'Yes sir.' His tears had ceased momentarily, but nearly started up again as Smaug continued to span his torso with curious nips and fingertips. He cried out, bucking as Smaug placed a Palm against his length. 

 

"Oh please, o gracious one, please not there-I--"

 

"Did I permit thee to speak?"

 

Bilbo shut his mouth, whimpering quietly. 

 

"There's a good little thief." Smaug praised, pressing his hand against Bilbo's crotch again. 

 

Bilbo's breathing quickened, terrified. Smaug seemed to enjoy this little note of fear, slipping his fingers past the hem of Bilbo's trousers, pulling them off with fearful force. Bilbo was now bare in front of one of the most dangerous predators in all of middle-earth. Bilbo gasped as Smaug continued to Palm him, waiting until Bilbo was hard from the touches. 

 

One thing Bilbo had just noticed was that Smaug was so warm. It felt amazing just to be right next to him, but he knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this. He whimpered as drops of something sticky and warm started accumulating upon his belly. He assumed Smaug was already leaking with pre-cum, which humiliated Bilbo probably much more than Smaug. He gasped as Smaug started rutting against him, against his forced erection. Smaug was much bigger-well no shit he was a dragon- and he was just so warm. So-ah! Bilbo whined as Smaug's lips reigned down upon him, planting kiss after kiss all over his body. His breath was startled and laboured, arms getting immensely sore by now. Smaug purred. 

 

"What a pretty little thief," Smaug smirked, ceasing his rutting. 

 

His tail whipped around, snaking itself along Bilbo's inner thigh before the tip moved to his entrance. Bilbo shut his legs tightly, resulting in them Being pulled apart by strong, impatient hands. Bilbo didn't get a lecture, but what he got next was much worse. Smaug's tail began to push in, dry as an old bone. Bilbo cried out, writhing and bucking, trying to move away now that the grip had been released from his neck. Smaug held him firmly in the same spot, pushing further and further inside. Bilbo's head fell against the furs for the first time, breaking eye contact as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He wasn't trying to speak, he was just making something between a whine and a gurgle of incoherency. He was sure the wetness that started to build was blood, what else could it be?  

 

And then it happened. 

 

Smaug's tail pulled out slightly, before slithering back in further than before. Bilbo let of a broken cry of pain, feeling his insides coiling with the tail of a certain fire drake. He was practically convulsing by now, his body shivering uncontrollably, though he was not cold. Then Smaug did it again, and again, until he was fucking Bilbo with his tail, slicked with his own blood? Bilbo still wasn't sure. His limbs had grown limp, so instead Smaug chose to grab a handful of Bilbo's curls, forcing him to look back up at what damage he'd inflicted, hey. That wasn't blood. Apparently, Smaug had found a way to slick Bilbo with pre-cum while he was being entered, magic? Bilbo didn't have much a chance to think when Smaug tugged his hair back, forcing him to look at the ceiling. He heard Smaug let out a groan, pulling his tail from Bilbo. Bilbo sighed in relief, chest heaving, mind desperately thinking of something to say before it was too late. 

 

It was too late. 

 

Smaug again pulled his legs wide apart, stretching tendons worryingly. He chuckled a dark, deep chuckle that irritated Bilbo, but soon, he could not think about that. He couldn't think about the dwarves, Thorin, Gandalf, Bag End, The gold laying all around them, nothing. His mind went blank-because at that very moment, Smaug pushed in, not nearly as gentle as he should have, his length pressing far into Bilbo as his first thrust buried him deep, nearly three-quarters in. Bilbo opened his mouth in a silent scream, looking back up to gape at Smaug and his dastardly doings. But Smaug wasn't looking. Instead, he had thrown his head back, sighing in pleasure as he rolled his hips experimentally. Bilbo jerked violently and finally, words came. 

 

"Please-o Smaug the stupendous! Please no! It's-it's too big!" Bilbo cried as Smaug rolled his hips again. 

 

Not to mention the warmth. 

 

It was so warm, is this what it felt like to be on fire but not burn? Smaug purred at his outburst- _purred?_ He expected a slap or a brutal choking, but a purr?! Smaug leaned forward, drawing himself deeper into Bilbo as he leaned. He grabbed Bilbo's chin, tapping his cheek with his index finger. 

 

"It's looks like I've broken you, and I've only been in you for thirty seconds. You're weaker than I expected." Smaug hissed the last part, his hand pushing Bilbo's head to the side, as if he was not worthy to look at, scum on the bottom of a boot. 

 

Bilbo was crying again, at the harsh words, gestures, actions, everything. Until Smaug pulled out halfway, pushing back in. Smaug groaned. 

 

  
_"Look,"_ Smaug grabbed Bilbo's hair, forcing him to look down. "Look at how much you've taken in, and look at how broken you already are. You aren't even upon me fully. If I were to have you ride me right now, I'd split you in half."

 

Bilbo eyes widened. 

 

"Oh please, please don't--I can't, I'd die-"

 

"That wasn't an invitation to _speak_." Smaug punctuated with a harsh end to the k, letting Bilbo's head fall back. 

 

Oh the heat. The heat was excruciating, but not enough to burn him alive. Why couldn't it just. Smaug grabbed Bilbo's member, giving a harsh stroke. 

 

"What if I were to say you aren't allowed to come? You've been so very bad, a naughty little halfling, you don't deserve to be in my presence. And yet, I will keep you." 

 

Bilbo shook his head, in fear that an answer would result in just that. Smaug purred, pistoning his hips forward. Bilbo screamed, his voice box growing weaker and weaker. 

 

"Oh please..." Bilbo whispered, almost to himself. 

 

But Smaug heard it. It seemed like he'd just about had enough of Bilbo's outbursts. 

 

"Such a naughty little halfling indeed...you are not to come. If you do, it will result in serious consequences. In fact, you are not worthy of any sort of touch in his region." Smaug stated, his fingers lifting from Bilbo's rock-hard cock. 

 

"Oh please, please, please-I'll be good, I promise-"

 

"You aren't showing so. You're breaking so many rules, and I'm letting you. I'm being generous already, don't test my limits."

 

Smaug's hips jutted forward again, finally finding Bilbo's sweet spot, located in the far back of him. Smaug purred, rutting against the bundle of nerves relentlessly. Bilbo gasped and sputtered, his head thrashing violently as he tried to keep control of his body's want of release and try not to clench.  

 

"Sir..." Bilbo let out the ghost of a whisper as his hips were lifted off the fur, letting Smaug plunge deeper into Bilbo's body. 

 

So wide, so long, so _warm._  

 

Smaug didn't stop thrusting this time, instead leaning over to stroke the curls that had strayed to Bilbo's forehead. He could be gentle as a breeze on a summer's evening, or rougher than a hurricane caused by an evil sorcerer. Bilbo wanted to cry, but his body had run out of water. He was so frightened for his life, and desperate to have it over with. Why couldn't he just die? 

 

Smaug seemed to read his thoughts, leaning close to capture Bilbo's lips in his, and Bilbo kissed back. He had nothing else to go on, he felt terrible, this was only pleasure on one side, but something to occupy his mind from the brutal attack would do, even if it was a kiss from his captor. Smaug seemed just as surprised that Bilbo kissed back, chuckling as he thrust deeper, hips pistoning into Bilbo's prostate every single time. Smaug kissed him with a passion he did not feel as Smaug pushed in and out of him, breaking him, burning him. But it was soon over, because at this moment, Smaug shuddered, pulling halfway out as he came, wave after wave, inside Bilbo, filling him to the brim. It felt like his stomach would start to bulge and explode, but it didn't. Dragons had much more release than hobbits. This was apparent. Smaug pulled out, coming over Bilbo's thighs, navel, belly, chest, neck, face, until he was covered. Bilbo's little body couldn't take it, and he came, bucking as he turned his head, thick dragon come flying against his cheek. It seemed like Smaug wanted to drown him with seed, but then it stopped, and more terror began. 

 

"You came."

 

Two words. Two words that terrified Bilbo much more than it should have. Bilbo opened his eyes, looking up at his captor. 

 

"Please, o mighty one-I didn't mean to, I swear!" Bilbo cried. 

 

Smaug didn't seem to hear him, swiping a bit of cum from Bilbo's lower lip, forcing Bilbo's mouth open to lick it off. 

 

"You have broken one very vital rule, and this is your punishment." Smaug stated casually, moving so that he was bent over Bilbo, his softening cock millimeters away. 

 

He grabbed Bilbo's head, positioning him, then pushing him on, making Bilbo gag horridly. His jaw was wider than imaginable just around his tip, but then Smaug pushed him deeper, until he was a quarter way, in which then Bilbo convulsed so horridly that it made Smaug pull back, only to have him back on before Bilbo could take a breath. Smaug groaned, the noises Bilbo's throat was making trying to reject Smaug's massive dragon cock were absurd. 

 

"Look at you! So _weak!_ Try harder, and _maybe_ then I will decide when I let you breath again." Smaug said as he nudged forward, blocking Bilbo's airway.

 

He rolled his hips as Bilbo tried to shy away, bucking and tugging desperately to try and get Smaug off. He was not yielding. Smaug started thrusting deeper and deeper into Bilbo's mouth, and Bilbo started to take it. There was nothing else he could do. Smaug groaned, thrusting immensely deep and holding it as he came a second time, right down Bilbo's throat. Not as much as the first time, but still. Six spurts in all that Bilbo was forced to swallow down, rivulets dribbling down his chin. Smaug pulled out, clamping a hand over Bilbo's mouth as his cheeks filled out. 

 

"Swallow."

 

Bilbo tried. The cum didn't taste half bad, it was rather the quantity. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to swallow the cum with Smaug covering his nose and mouth. Once he'd finished, Smaug released his hold. Bilbo gasped for breath, but it was short lived. Smaug started to shovel the earlier spurted cum from all over Bilbo's body into Bilbo's mouth, with the option to swallow or spit. The latter was out of the question. So, he started to swallow the bucket loads, until he was full to the brim, his body would burst with one more drop. Smaug backed away to look at his handy-work, noting that Bilbo had grown another erection. Smaug smiled.  

 

He wrapped a hand around Bilbo, stroking with butterfly touches, making Bilbo buck for more contact, for the first time. Smaug smirked, pumping hard, once twice, thrice, then he stopped. Bilbo was so close to the edge that he cried out as Smaug stopped, just squeezing his base. He whimpered closing his eyes. 

 

  
_"Beg for it."_ Smaug growled against his ear. 

 

At this opportunity, Bilbo's eyes opened wide, mouth opening to begin. 

 

"Please, o gracious, generous one, _please_ allow me the  kindness to come! I promise to be so good--please, sir! Hah, I can't hold it-I'm so sorry for before I'll be so good, so very good, for you!"

 

Smaug seemed to think, before squeezing hard, his hand falling from Bilbo, all contact lost. Bilbo whined, bucking up for something, even a brush would send him over the edge. But nothing. 

 

"You deserve _nothing,_ you thieving magpie. You are unworthy to come by my hand, or anyone's, ever again. Let this day he known, burglar, the day I restrict you from coming _ever again_." 

 

With this, Smaug wiped himself off, as if he was dusty, walking out of Bilbo's field of vision. Bilbo couldn't cry. He couldn't beg. He just lay there, turning onto his side to curl into himself, shocked, sniveling uselessly. Smaug hadn't even had the decency to untie him. 

 

 Bilbo was broken, Smaug was right, worthless. He was able to force a few tears from his tear ducts, but that left his eyes burning. He had the overwhelming taste of Dragon cum in his mouth, the soreness of an a thousand-year war, the pain in his shoulder dulling to a sting, and the decency of a shire rat. With these thoughts, Bilbo was able to drift to sleep, and he would surely be glad not to wake in the morning.

 

_**To Be Continued...** _


	2. Hush Now, My Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being Smaug's little gem isn't so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School jacked up my schedule T^T

 

When Bilbo awoke, he expected to be either in Bag End, inside a dragon's belly, or right where he'd been left. All of those assumptions were wrong. He opened his eyes slowly to be greeted with a bed of furs, different furs...Warg furs?! Bilbo jumped, backing into a corner of a heap of gold, startled by the furs he'd been lain upon. 

 

It was at this moment that Bilbo realised he wasn't alone. He turned his head to be met with a sight he dreaded:his captor. The elf-like fire drake turned his head, looking him over with narrowed eyes before straightening his posture, causally sauntering over to him. He stopped about a foot away. 

 

"I would assume you would give me thanks?" Smaug asked, crossing his arms almost threateningly. 

 

"T-thanks? Thanks for..." Bilbo followed Smaug's gaze, realising he was no longer bare, nor were his arms still tied behind his back. His shoulder still throbbed, though. "Oh..." 

 

Bilbo didn't want to thank him. Smaug didn't deserve his thanks. But as Smaug stepped closer, Bilbo curled into a smaller ball, whimpering in fear. 

 

"T-thank you." He whispered, barely audibly. But Smaug didn't back away. Bilbo cried out as he was lifted into Smaug's arms, since he was still in elf-man-dragon form. 

 

"I advice that you hold onto my garments and do not let go."

 

"What?! I--"

 

Apparently, Smaug's wings still worked. 

 

Bilbo cried out, clutching desperately at Smaug's neck for support as they took off, flying over to another part of the massive chamber. He set Bilbo down soon after they landed upon a nest of mixed furs. Bilbo still had an ounce of courage, which led him to try and scrabble way from Smaug, only resulting his demise. Smaug lifted him before slamming him against the furs roughly. Bilbo winced. 

 

"You still try to escape when there is no way you could. Well," Smaug wrapped his clawed fingers around Bilbo's fragile wrists, "You shall now be still. Any more struggling and I will again tie you and strip you of all dignity."

 

Bilbo lowered his gaze, looking to the side mournfully. Smaug's eyes seemed to glint with something, he pitied the little being. 

 

"Hey," Smaug released his grip and with no further resistance, placed Bilbo's chin between his fingertips, turning it so that he faced him. "I just don't want you hurt, my little gem." Smaug kissed the edge of his mouth delicately, trailing ever so slowly over to the middle of his lips, licking his lower lip, asking for Entry, for once. And Bilbo allowed it. He opened his mouth to accept Smaug's hot tongue, their tongues clashing. Smaug purred, pulling away only after a moment. "I haven't even gotten the chance to examine you, little halfling."

 

Bilbo looked up into his gaze worriedly, not exactly up for an examination. His fingers found Smaug's top(that Smaug somehow had), grasping at it desperately. 

 

"Oh please don't--"

 

" _Silence_." Smaug whispered, trailing his lips over to Bilbo's earlobe, nipping at it until it was red. Bilbo whimpered. Smaug let one hand gently shimmy under Bilbo's small shirt, making Bilbo's breath stutter. He whimpered, clenching Smaug's top hard. Smaug didn't seem to notice, or all in all ignored it and with one flick of his wrist, Bilbo's shirt was off again. He gasped, bucking as the cool air hit his chest. Smaug seemed pleased. 

 

"Such a tiny little thief-a beautiful, tiny, little, thief." Smaug punctuated with two kisses to each of his nipples. Bilbo closed his eyes, only to have his head jerked violently. He opened them in surprise, only to have a barrage of kisses slaughter his lips, leaving them red and moist. Bilbo was panting by the time it had finished. "Now stay very still." As Smaug said this, his fingers began to trail his exposed sides, feeling every dip and crevice, every scratch and scar. And then it reached his shoulder. Bilbo jerked, the pain eminent. Smaug noted this, placing his serpent-like tongue upon Bilbo's shoulder, licking it thoroughly until it seems that the pain was gone. His whole shoulder was numb and he felt quite giddy. His little body was racked with shudders and shakes, resulting with Smaug's hands placed upon his chest, over his heart. "Do not fret, dear halfling."

 

"H-hobbit. Call me a hobbit. P- please."

 

He really shouldn't be helping. Smaug purred, smirking. 

 

"Of course. Now, you are most definitely a male...anything else I should know?" 

 

Bilbo stayed silent. Smaug smirked, lifting Bilbo's chin so that he had to look at the ceiling, letting one finger roam over to Bilbo's crotch. 

 

"Oh no no please no not again-not there-oh!" Bilbo gasped as The humanoid drake palmed him, as if he was memorising every vain. Smaug growled in retaliation, nipping at a gland upon Bilbo's neck. "Oh please, no-"

 

"Be silent, my sweet little hobbit." Smaug purred, his voice laced with velvet. Bilbo worried his lower lip between his teeth, gasping and writhing as Smaug licked a long, slick stripe up his belly. He rubbed Bilbo's hips, pinching the skin delicately before pushing Bilbo's trousers down once more. 

 

"Oh-oh god-" Bilbo cried, throwing his arms over his face. Smaug stopped. Bilbo opened his eyes, scared that he'd done something that displeased Smaug and was about to receive punishment. He was mortified to find Smaug staring back with a hungry gaze. 

 

"Oh my brave little hobbit, you must not fret. I shall be gentle this time, I promise." 

 

This was a promise Bilbo could not foresee to be true. He shook his head, pushing at Smaug's shoulders weakly.

 

"Y-you won't. You'll tear me apart--"

 

"Mm, wouldn't that be something. I will try to resist the temptation, little gem."

 

Bilbo whimpered as his wrists were captured in the drake's hold, each palm receiving a kiss. He yelped loudly, his voice resonating across the large room as Smaug's lips travelled below the belt, his tongue wrapping around Bilbo's length. Bilbo shook his head once more, his fingers curling in Smaug's hair to tug him out, but before he could, Smaug growled. Bilbo's hands froze in his curly locks as Smaug spoke, glaring upon him. 

 

"You are not to tug on my hair nor distract me. I _will_ bite." Smaug growled, his fangs apparent as he threatened. Bilbo nodded, body shaking violently. He was crying, but was sure to be very silent about it. Smaug continued to tease Bilbo with his tongue until Bilbo was beyond hard and dazed. 

 

"Oh, oh please-gracious one--no more teasing-" 

 

Bilbo's mouth shot open in a silent scream as eyes shot down to see Smaug's teeth just chowing down. He screamed now. He tugged Smaug's hair hazardously, tears streaming down his face as he tried desperately to make the pain stop. Smaug let off. 

 

"This is _my_ examination, I will do what I please."

 

Bilbo shuddered, sniveling pitifully. Smaug cooed. 

 

"I've broken you again. _Pathetic_." He hissed, his body straightening and as he crawled back up to meet Bilbo's eyes, Bilbo moaned, closing his eyes. 

 

"Oh no, oh-god no please, I'm sorry!" Bilbo cried, trying to convince the drake to retreat a little longer. He was unsuccessful. Bilbo gasped as his arms were slammed against the furs by his wrists. "Ah, please oh mighty Smaug, I'm so sorry, I-" he was cut off by a slap to his cheek. 

 

"You _dare_ address me as such? I have given you _no_ right. You don't deserve to say my name upon you _filthy_ lips." This shut Bilbo up. But Smaug continued. "But I do rather enjoy your voice. Perhaps we could just clean your lips of the retched dwarf stink." Bilbo gasped as his lips were captured by the drake's the sensations overwhelming. The kiss lasted longer than Bilbo had air, which resulted in him gagging and gasping for it. Smaug chuckled against his lips, pulling away. Bilbo's chest heaved as he took in the much needed air. Smaug laughed. _Laughed._

 

"My my. I must learn to be careful with such a frail little hobbit." He purred, releasing his vice grip from Bilbo's wrists to explore his body instead. Bilbo scowled. 

 

"Yes, you really should." 

 

Smaug narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Is this back talk I hear?"

 

Bilbo inhaled deeply. 

 

"Yes."

 

Smaug paused. He looked down upon the hobbit's face, a curious gaze upon his own. 

 

"You have the courage to back talk me when you know I could rip you limb from limb..."

 

"Y-You haven't yet so...so why would you now?" 

 

"Point taken, but...perhaps I'm bored of you. I would so desire to gobble you up this instant--but that wouldn't be as fun as what I'm doing now. Breaking you slowly from the inside out."

 

Bilbo gulped. 

 

"Ah yes but...perhaps you shouldn't do that-"

 

"You _dare_ tell me what I should and should not do?!"

 

"N-no! You have anger issues, man--I mean, er-"

 

Smaug chuckled. He leaned down, pressing his body flush against Bilbo's. 

 

"Such a brave little gem indeed."

 

Oh the heat. Not again. He wasn't even inside yet, and it was so dastardly hot already. 

 

"Hah! Oh god-"

 

"Silence, I have given you the okay to speak long enough." 

 

Bilbo growled, wrapping his arms around Smaug's neck, pressing their lips together. Smaug pulled away quickly after, shocked Into silence. He looked about ready to slap Bilbo, when Bilbo whispered in his ear. 

 

"Make me, o wondrous one." 

 

Smaug's pupils dilated as he growled, crashing his lips against Bilbo's hard. Bilbo moaned into the kiss, rutting against him before his hips were crushed down under Smaug's weight to stop him. He whimpered. 

 

"Oh yes, you big beautiful beast, harder! I want to feel the heat-what it is to be on fire but not _burn._ " Bilbo whispered, kissing Smaug's cheek gently. Smaug's pupils were the size of dinner plates. He ran a hand through Bilbo's curls as he began rutting against him. Bilbo moaned, his voice lewd and sultry as he spoke next. 

 

"Mm, oh, ah! Let me take you, o generous one! Let my unworthy lips make a home upon your amazing cock!"

 

Smaug nodded his agreement, smirking as Bilbo unbuttoned Smaug's trousers, pulling them down slowly. 

 

"I'm glad you're beginning to see the brighter side of things."

 

Bilbo nodded, pulling Smaug out slowly, licking a long stripe from base to tip, lathering it in saliva before wrapping his lips around the tip, swallowing. Smaug groaned, carding a hand through Bilbo's curls, pushing him down ever so slightly. Bilbo moaned around Smaug, pushing himself as deep as he could go. Smaug's groan cut off awkwardly, but to make up for it, tugged upon Bilbo's unruly curls. He was already so close and from the past few hours of Being hard, closer than ever. 

 

"Dear little hobbit, look at me when I come down your throat." Smaug whispered. Bilbo looked up with heavy lidded eyes, humming around him and squeezing his base hard. Smaug groaned as he released down Bilbo's throat, panting by the time he'd finished. The bliss must have been heavenly. His mind was hazy, his vision was cloudy, and he soon realised that there was no mouth wrapped around him. No other presence at all. Smaug opened his eyes to find Bilbo's clothes missing, along with Bilbo himself. He growled. 

 

"You _dirty. Little. Thief._ " He hissed. He would find that _thieving_ magpie. And he would teach him not to test the boundaries.

 

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Thievlings Are Not Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets a nasty awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! D:

Bilbo slid down the second slope he'd climbed, pulling his limbs through tattered clothing while trying to be as quiet as a mouse. Fuck. He was running, running away from a beast that would now surely kill him. He heard the roar of anger erupt from over yonder, terrifying him to bits. He had to run. He had to run faster. He heard the growing footsteps of a now massive beast, only making him want to dive into one of the piles to hide. His legs were getting tired and his vision was cloudy. Which was why at this moment he tripped over a solid gold trinket that appeared to be a gold bar. He gasped, falling face first towards the bottom of the slope. He was now sliding down the third slope on his belly, screaming as he came to a halt abruptly. He hadn't hit the bottom, no. He'd hit a statue. Solid gold, of course. He could feel the bruise start to form on his temple as his head pounded in pain. He blacked out, but not before he saw a massive shadow overcome him, covering him in darkness as he slipped out of consciousness.

He awoke with a start, immediately regretting the action. He tried to rise, but his hands were unusable being tied behind his back as they were. He could get out of it this time. Though he had no gag, he did in fact have a blindfold in its place. He tried to stay perfectly still, trying to sense for any movement. But he couldn't concentrate with all this pain. He whimpered softly. As soon as he did that, a sudden heat invaded his space. Not a burning heat, but scorching all the same. He heard a deep purr.

"Though you are such a burden, I do admire your...stamina."

Bilbo jerked, regretting that as well as his temple throbbed. A clawed hand stopped his movements for good, picking him up by the collar of his shirt, strings stretching hazardously. Bilbo gasped, thrashing desperately.

"Please, please don't kill me! I'm-I'm so sorry! I-"

_"SILENCE!"_

Bilbo gasped as he was dropped, his lower face was covered with a warm hand, blocking his airways. His torso bucked up, begging for the release of his mouth and nose. He shook his head, trying to stop the crying that was now spreading along the cloth that was his sight prison. He heard a chuckle, but was no longer angered by it. Instead, he was terrified. His chest heaved desperately for air, only receiving it when he was on the brink of unconsciousness, most likely death. He gasped for breath, inhaling it greedily, for he was not sure how long he would be allowed it. He felt warm fingers, hotter than before, squeeze his cheeks, squishing his mouth awkwardly. He inhaled through his nose, feeling the hot breath of Smaug's mingle with his terrified stutter of one.

"Then listen. You are not to speak unless I approve of such. You are to obey my every command if you wish not to burn under my mighty hand. Understood?" Smaug let Bilbo's face fall from his grasp.

"Oh please-please don't-"

Smaug the assumingly now human, growled.

"Please! Please, I'm so-"

" _Si-lence_." Smaug hissed, pressing his fingers past Bilbo's lips into his mouth, finding his uvula. Bilbo gagged, chest heaving as he tried to keep his only meal down that he'd eaten earlier that morning(or however much time had passed before he'd gotten here). He shook his head, trying to dislodge the fingers to no avail. His body shook with little Tremours, his head pounding and his mouth uncomfortably invaded.

Smaug's fingers slipped out and Bilbo gasped and coughed. He tried to scrabble away, but where could he go? He couldn't even see. Smaug chuckled. He shuddered. And then, he knew he had to be dreaming because at this exact moment, Smaug's lips, or what felt like his lips, were on his temple, lapping and sucking at the pounding goose-egg. Bilbo gasped, throwing his head back and away, using his feet as leverage. This was short lived, though, as he was pulled back into place by his hips, the fingers that had once choked and suffocated him now trailing up and down his sides. Bilbo whimpered, but not from pain.

"Mm, you are so delicious. It's such a shame I won't be able to devour you as I so wish to do. Ahh, but after I heal your petty wound, you will be punished. Thoroughly."

Bilbo gulped.

"Ah-I-hah-" the gentle kneading of his thighs and the attention to his temple was quite distracting, but he had to protest. "P-lease. N-o. Oh god-I'm so-sor-"

"Shhhhh little thief. Be calm."

Bilbo shuddered, biting his lower lip. Smaug purred.

"Good, little gem. You must learn to relax around me...just...be...calm."

Bilbo nodded, the silky baritone lulling him to a state of peace. After a long while, he hummed out of the silence, his hips curving upwards momentarily before dropping. Smaug purred in reply, running soothing fingertips along said hips. Bilbo moaned, biting his lower lip.

"Please-"

"Sh sh. Be silent, little gem."

Bilbo murmured something incoherent, his muscles lax and his temple numb. At this moment, he felt something slip into his trousers, a very familiar clawed hand, in fact. Bilbo gasped, taken aback. He was startled, but before he could react, another hand had pulled his shirt up, lapping at his nipple, hardening it in his mouth. Bilbo mewled, praying to the gods that Smaug would always be this gentle.

"Maybe I could just skip this punishment...but you must learn to behave yourself , young hobbit."

Bilbo whimpered at this.

"P-Please. I, I've learned-I swear-"

"Oh, little thief, but you haven't. Not nearly enough to be acceptable."

"I'm sorry!" Bilbo cried, but Smaug didn't reply, instead resting what felt like his chin on Bilbo's belly, humming. Bilbo muffled his cries as he bit his lip, hoping to god Smaug wouldn't punish him...again. He stopped short when he felt soft lips press to his belly, kissing around the concave of his ribs before settling down by his belly button. And then the tongue. Oh the tongue came out and it was so hot and so good-

"Hah-S-Smaug..." Bilbo whispered, body desperately trying to resist the hands that kept him still. He wanted friction. He wanted it-god-it was so wrong, and he knew it. The tongue didn't stop, licking and nipping at sensitive areas, making Bilbo mewl with anticipation. "Oh-oh god!" Bilbo jerked violently as Smaug's claws came into play, digging into his hips painfully deep.

"How I love to ravish you body in marks, like a canvas for me to paint."

"Hahhh-nooo-" Bilbo whined, whipping his head from side to side, body screaming for friction while his mind screamed for freedom. Smaug's fingers trailed upwards, two clawed digits straying to Bilbo's mouth, holding it open. Smaug chuckled.

"You want me, little thief, I know you do. But you can't have me, and do you know why?"

Bilbo whimpered.

"Because you've been _very, very, naughty_." Smaug growled, and in a flash, Bilbo's trousers were gone once more, length being tugged unceremoniously hard. Bilbo cried out, bucking up to keep the hand from tugging too hard, but it just kept getting higher. His prayer seemed to have gone unanswered.

"Please! O mighty one, I can't!!" Bilbo cried, trying desperately to scrabble for purchase. Smaug let out a hearty laugh, tugging teasingly. Bilbo whined, long and high, desperate to get out of Smaug's grasp. Smaug stopped laughing. Bilbo whimpered into the silence, Smaug's hands still. Bilbo shifted gently around the furs, trying to figure out what Smaug was doing. He was still there, obviously, but he was still, silent. Bilbo didn't like it.

"Oh Smaug the-gigantic?" Bilbo tried. Smaug growled. Bilbo shuddered, lips sealing shut. He waited for another four minutes-what felt like years- for Smaug to do something, but he didn't, hands had still rested on his- _"AH!_ " Bilbo cried as Smaug's hand jerked, heating to an almost burning point. "Oh please oh please o gracious-o mighty-o all knowing all powerful one please please stop! I _can't_ -I-" Bilbo canted his hips forward, trying to force the hand off. It didn't work. Bilbo was crying the now-the pain to great to do anything but. Smaug chuckled.

"Oh my sweet little gem, so-loud. You must learn to be quiet-or my punishment will be so much crueler." Smaug said, hand letting go altogether. Bilbo sighed in relief, hips resting against the furs again.

"I'm-sorry-" Bilbo whimpered, voice cracking.

"I know you are. But you will now be silent...unless,"

"U-unless?"

 _"Unless you wish to burn!"_ Smaug roared, yanking Bilbo's hair up, large claws scraping against his somewhat alabaster complexion. His hand came to wrap around Bilbo's abused length, clenching around it without mercy. Bilbo cried out, a loud echo ringing through out the cave of riches. He yelped and jerked, screaming at the pain of everything.

"Shhh, little thief," Smaug whispered,"You must _learn._ "

Bilbo whimpered biting his lip hard. In a flash, Bilbo felt Smaug's lips against his neck, sharp fangs grazing his Adam's apple. He stilled as the hand tugged.

He had no idea of what to do. He couldn't beg or plead, he couldn't pull away-all he could do was...submit.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. My Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's give's Smaug the cold shoulder...for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE DELAY PLS LOVE ME AGAIN I MADE IT FLUFFY AND SEXY FOR U BBS

Bilbo just stopped. He stopped talking, moving, his body was shutting down. He simply couldn't handle this level of abuse and pure anger directed all at him. He was scared. Petrified. He couldn't-he just _couldn't_. Smaug's hand stilled, sliding off his abused length, running a now gentle hand along his side. Bilbo didn't react. He just stopped. His breathing calmed, his vision was, while being very impaired, getting darker and darker, the room seemed to spin under the darkness of the cloth. The hand that had planted itself in Bilbo's hair had unclamped it's iron vice grip, running a slow fingertip along the edge of Bilbo's face, ending at his jawline. He picked up Bilbo's chin between his thumb and index finger, stroking it gently. He chuckle gently after a short pause. _Perfect._  


 

"Good. You're learning. Now, I expect you to be this quiet every time I ask. By your fourth month I expect total submission and understanding to my needs and will. Understood?" 

 

Bilbo didn't reply. Smaug chuckled once again, patting his cheek before cupping it, leaning in to kiss Bilbo languidly. Bilbo didn't respond.  Smaug seemed satisfied, pulling away. 

 

"Very impressive. Best I've ever seen." 

 

Nothing. Bilbo was gone. He was just...floating. He couldn't deal with this. Not now. Not ever. Smaug hummed, lifting Bilbo's head gently to pick one end of the cloth up, tugging it loose. 

 

"Now, I _want_ you to keep your eyes closed. And you will give me what I want." Smaug commanded lightly, letting the cloth slip away to reveal Bilbo's eyes. He wasn't listening-he just didn't want to open his eyes right now. His eyelids quivered under the new found light. Bilbo shuddered as Smaug's lips grabbed two kisses upon his eyelids before nabbing a kiss from Bilbo's lips. 

 

"Perfect. You finally understand your place." 

 

_Your place._

 

He said it like it was meant to be. No. Bilbo could absolutely not let him think that he'd won. That bastard was wrong and he would not be victorious. He would do this if it killed him. And it probably would. Fine. He didn't care. He couldn't- Smaug let out a hearty laugh, fingers sliding down to grasp Bilbo's hips, pulling them up so that they bent upwards, revealing his most private of parts. His brows furrowed In Concentration as he tried to shift out of Smaug's tight grip, failing to even jostle him. 

 

"N-noooo-" Bilbo whispered, still determined. Still kicking. Smaug hummed. 

 

"What's that I hear? Oh, it seems to be you disobeying my requests. Now to be perfectly blunt- shut up and stay still." 

 

Bilbo shook his head, coughing as two fingers slid into his mouth, forcing it open. 

 

"Hmm, punishment later, sure. But I've waited long enough for this."

 

Bilbo felt it. 

 

He felt Smaug's tip press against his tiny, abused entrance, making Bilbo jerk. No. He would not succumb to this again. He inhaled sharply, sitting up at much as he could before pushing Smaug away with his feet. 

 

"Never! Never again! This is my body-my journey-my quest! You will not ruin it any further! I am Bilbo Baggins of the shire, an I am proud to be a hobbit. Now if you still insist, know every time you so much as glance at me, it is unwanted. I do not like you. I do not want you near me. I want you dead-where you belong- in hell. Now that I've given my mind, continue. Continue if you think I want it-if you still need it. If you need me as much as you say you do then you will know that I will find away to kill myself, and I will need be here again. You may be powerful, but you cannot bring back the dead. Go on! Continue! Rape me!" Bilbo finished his lecture/speech with a growl, glaring straight at Smaug confidently. Smaug seemed to pause. For as long as Bilbo spoke, for longer. Soon, he blinked back to life. Bilbo waited for his first move-and boy did it come quick.

 

 Smaug surged forward, pinning Bilbo down by the shoulders. Before Bilbo could gauge a reaction, Smaug lips were on his, capturing a long, dominant kiss. He pulled away, _grinning?!_  


 

"Oh _yes,_ I love it! I can see you _breaking_! Your last resolve, threats! Not hollow threats, I believe. Bilbo Baggins, " Smaug tested the name, deciding he liked it, hopefully,"I want to see your eyes when you realize that I don't _care._ You're my hoard now, Bilbo, and you belong to me. You will be my life mate until you rot away and I find another! Isn't it just-" he cut himself off, hands moving to circle Bilbo's chest, pinching and rolling his nipples, friction hard enough to bleed. Bilbo grunted. Smaug growled in a haze-love-rage.

 

He'd _wanted_ this. And Bilbo had given it to him. Not only vital information, but his last resort, even his only hope. And it hadn't worked. Smaug hadn't killed him like he'd planned. In fact, he loved it. Oh nooo...

 

"Yessss-oh god yes-feel your failure! Feel the utter shame!  Hah, it's a wonderful thing, isn't it?" Smaug hissed, feeling every aspect of Bilbo's body with his clawed digits. Bilbo was jerked savagely, glaring up at Smaug as he was put into position again, Smaug's length rutting against his backside relentlessly. Bilbo shook his head uselessly, trying to sit up once again, but strong hands were at his shoulders, supporting Smaug's weight as he got himself off. But not all the way. Smaug stopped, looking directly into Bilbo's eyes. 

 

"However," Smaug continued, very delayed, "I suppose if we are to keep a healthy relationship, I must take some of your needs into account." Smaug whispered, pushing his tip in quickly, so quick that Bilbo didn't know which way was up. He cried out at this. Too fast. Too dry. "But not this one." Smaug hummed. He rolled his hips experimentally, setting himself deep inside Bilbo. "Mm-oh _yes_! So very tight! Always so tight after someone as big as me has been in you-you will be fun to torment for the rest of eternity." Smaug growled happily, thrusting in and out twice before halting to magically lubricate again. Bilbo bit his lower lip so hard he tasted blood. No. He'd failed. Kill him now. _Please_. Bilbo whimpered. Why him, huh? Why did it have to be-oh. Bilbo gasped as he was turned over so that Smaug could fuck him doggy-style. His face was pressed against the gold uncomfortably. He tried to move but being mounted to such a beast of a thing, it was impossible. Bilbo cried out as he was jerked forward with a thrust of Smaug's hips.  Bilbo tried to reach with his hands, anything, to push Smaug away, but nothing worked at the angle he was in. He let out a muffled cry as Smaug pulled away just to thrust right back in again.   


"oH- my g-Od _pleaSe_ -!" Bilbo pleaded as he was jerked forward. Smaug hummed. 

"Begging for more already?" 

Bilbo shook his head, closing his eyes as he was pushed face first into the gold with the next thrust. His head was jerked up by his butterscotch curls, making him cringe. 

"What's wrong, thief? Getting tired?" Smaug chuckled, stuffing three gold coins in his mouth. "Suck on those, be a good little slut and clean them well for me." Bilbo's head was dropped, making him face plant into the gold once again. Smaug thrust. And again. Then again. Bilbo finally responded as Smaug nudged mercilessly against his prostate. He gasped, making him almost inhale a coin, making him gag and spit them out. A strand of spittle hung from his lower lip, tantalizing him. 

 

"Oh, am I being to hard on you? My poor, little gem. Come to papa." Smaug mocked him gently, lifting him up to a sitting position, twisting him around, still mounted firm and three-quarters of the way in. Bilbo was in position to _ride_ him. _Oh god please-no!_  


 

"Ah! No, please! Don't! Not there! Not-ah-in that positio-" 

 

"Sh sh sh." Smaug urged, putting two firm hands on his shoulders. 

 

"N-no! S-stop!!" 

 

Smaug pushed.

 

Bilbo opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. His eyes rolled Into the back of his head as he grew unconscious. _Please don't let me die like this..._  


~~~~

Bilbo awoke, startled. Wh-what? Last he remembered... Bilbo opened his eyes. What greeted him was...startling. 

 

Smaug had lain himself in a protective shell around Bilbo, shielding him as if he was a newborn child. He was in fact, facing Smaug directly. He had apparently been shivering, so was wrapped up tight against Smaug in a sort of cuddle. Neither him nor Smaug had any clothing on, making Bilbo shudder. He wasn't tied, he wasn't gagged, he wasn't blindfolded. He didn't need to Do anything more than shake his arms off, stand up, and walk away. Freedom. But-he couldn't. He felt nothing but sore, but...Smaug had not continued after Bilbo had passed out. Knowing this because, well, Bilbo felt empty. He was not full with release, like his dragon com padre usually liked to Do, and not a speck was seen anywhere Bilbo could look. Surprising-Smaug _did_ have a conscience.  Smaug shifted, making Bilbo jump. Smaug yawned, Bilbo froze.   


 

"Still so frigid, little hobbit, how can you be perfectly capable of holding zero degree body temperature..." Smaug muttered sleepily, not opening his eyes, instead cuddling his cheek against Bilbo's nose. "Frigid, frigid..." He tsked. Bilbo held in a gasp of pure and utter shock; Smaug opened his eyes. 

 

"Ah, so you finally awaken? I've been waiting." 

 

"I-I can tell." 

 

Smaug grinned. 

 

"Are you ready to continue our...previous activity?"

 

Bilbo's eyes widened at his proposition. N-no! He can't do this to me again! Bilbo jerked, trying to struggle from Smaug's tight grip. 

 

"Me either, tomorrow, perhaps." Smaug yawned again. Bilbo raised his brows. Wait-what? He was...agreeing? With Bilbo?! Bilbo gasped, though, as he felt a hand grab his length, pumping it tantalizingly slow, once, twice. It continued on while Smaug talked. 

 

" I know how much your body absolutely loves me," he sighed. "But of course, we must consider your fragility and the fact that I don't want to break my precious gem...not entirely, at least." 

 

Hah, he was already pretty broken, if you couldn't tell, Mister Big Shot. Bilbo gulped.

 

"S-S-Sma-gg y-yoOur h- _hAand_ -" Bilbo stuttered, beyond terrified. Smaug could Do anything to him in this position, with Bilbo's vulnerability. Smaug purred. 

 

"My hand what, little gem? Too much for you? This is nothing compared to my...previous activities." Bilbo shuddered. 

 

"Ah- s-stop-p plea-sse-" 

 

"Why, my little gem? Are you going to do something... naughty? Perhaps...come?" 

 

  
_"Nnngh-!"_ As much as Bilbo didn't want to admit it, he had been painfully, embarrassingly, hard through-out his slumber, though he couldn't remember any wet dreams or anything to cause it. He bucked, trying to hold in his indefinite climax. 

 

"Oh, _yes_! You are going to come, aren't you? I can't feel you pulsing in my hand, little Bilbo. Oh my."

 

"S-Ah! S-Smaug- t-that isn't fa-air!" Bilbo groaned, thrusting up into the hand. 

 

"Hah, you didn't ask me to stop...hmmm, maybe you are, perhaps, _enjoying_ this?" 

 

But knowing him, he'd probably make it so much worse somehow. 

 

"N-no-"

 

"Oh surely so. You're own body is betraying you." Smaug hummed, amusement apparent in his voice. 

 

"S- a- nngh--oh no-!"   


"Oh yes, mm, you're so good for me, little gem." Smaug growled, pushing a finger in Bilbo's open mouth. Bilbo ignored it, continuing his litany of inner struggles and moans. His finger circled around Bilbo's mouth before slipping out, trailing gently down his back before-

"O-oh! N-o! _Ssmaug_!" Bilbo's body clenched, grasping at Smaug's forearms, trying to-well, actually, not trying to Do anything more than hold on for dear life as the claw entered his unyielding body, then the finger, until it hit the last knuckle. It was still so big for him-and he was still so tight. 

"Mm," Smaug licked his lips as if Bilbo was a succulent meal just awaiting- awaiting to be-oh my _god_ is this what that was?! _No!_ Smaug was just buttering up before he would change back and-

"Oh p-please don't eat me! I-I don't want to-"

 

Smaug let out a hearty laugh. 

 

"Don't be so daft, little hobbit. I've promised not to eat you.  Can't you just focus on what is now?" Smaug hummed, twisting his finger sharply as he tugged at Bilbo's length pleasurably. And Bilbo moaned, giving in, for the moment-only for the moment. Smaug's expression grew more and more smug by the second.   


"You're enjoying this, Bilbo Baggins. You love when in kind to you because you can't handle my assertive side, that's just... _precious_." He pumped faster, twisting his claw as it nudged Bilbo's prostate. 

"Ooh my gOd Smaug! _You- can't-_!"

"You love it, don't lie to yourself, my sweet little gem."

_"NOoO-"_

"Admit it, little hobbit, you want me. You want this. You _need_ this." Smaug purred, slipping another finger in after he'd slathered it in Bilbo's precum, even if there were copious amounts spewing from Smaug's own member. Bilbo tensed, toes curling as he was scissored from behind. This nearly brought him over the edge, but it was then that Smaug's fingers slipped out, Claws and all. He whimpered as the hand was removed from his length, but it now traveled up to his mouth to suck off the soaking fingers. Bilbo grunted, tasting himself, tasting Smaug. "But remember, my little gem, no matter how good you are, I've sworn not to have you come ever again, although...have you been a good boy, Bilbo?" 

Bilbo nodded as much as he could with two fingers shoved in his mouth, bucking into thin air for some sort of friction. As soon as the fingers were out, Bilbo began. 

"Yes! Oh my god I've been so good, Sir, _please_!" Bilbo's head lay back on the fur, hands clutching at the cloth of Smaug's clothes that weren't there. "I've been so good." He repeated, nudging close, leaning in to capture Smaug's Cupid's bow lips in a strong kiss, despite his current state. He cried out as the hand began stroking again, pulling away for air. 

  
"Oh sir, if you touch me any more I'll come! Please-ah-ah- _Ah!_ " Bilbo bucked into touch, nipping at Smaug's neck. He heard Smaug purr- a pleased purr, not a smug purr. Then Bilbo did the thing he thought he would never do. He cupped Smaug in his hands, even both his tiny hands couldn't encompass the girth, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered because at this moment, he circled the tip with his thumb, coating it in a layer of precum before giving one hefty stroke.    


** To Be Continued... **


End file.
